Niobe
by friederike.geissler.3
Summary: Larment of Niobe, after the Gods Apollo and Artemis killed her fourteen children. Niobe, as queen of Theben, had publicly stated to be more suitably worshipped than Leto, the two god's mother, since Leto had less children than her. [Translated from German]


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Die letzten Rosen raubt der erste Frost, /the last roses are robbed by the first frost/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Ein Untergang, der sturmumtost /a demise that temptest-tost/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Von eisig grünen Klippen fällt. /falls from icy green cliffs/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Blutrotschwarz wird meine Welt. /bloodredblack becomes my world./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Die Dunkelheit hüllt meine Tage ein, /Darkness envelopes my days/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Unstet-verirrt flackert der Kerze Schein /unsteady-lost dances the candle's flame/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"über die knochenblassen Wände. /across the bone-pale walls/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Was tatet ihr, oh Götterhände? /What have you done, oh hands of gods?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Geliebte Kinder hatt´ ich einst, /beloved children I had once/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Und hab´ jetzt keins. /and have now none./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Oh, ob das strenge Schiedgericht! /Oh, because of your judgement!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Was dachtet ihr dabei? Die Tat nur machte /What did you think? The deed alone /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Mein Herz zu Stein /turned my spite to stone/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #333332; font-family: Roboto, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.32px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(246, 246, 246, 0.901961);"Und lebend ewig, immer frei. /To live eternal, always free./p 


End file.
